Through Hell
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Sebastian has died and Grell is the one that has to bring his soul to hell.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Sebastian has died and Grell is the one that has to bring his soul to hell.

**Through Hell**

"I can't believe it! How could this happen!? It's unfair!" Dark red dripped from his lips and from both hands. His pearly white shark teeth bit into his bottom lips as his sharp manicure nails impaled his palm.

"Would you prefer if someone else took me? I'm sure it could be arra-"

"No! No one should take you away from me!" He wanted to grasp that cold hand but knew it was impossible. To hold the butler and never let go was the biggest dream Grell had. The cross dresser didn't even try to look at the taller male, he couldn't bear it. Grell loved gazing into the amazing red eyes and that sly very devious smile. Now their was nothing their just a pale reflection.

"Calm down, I have know this from the start that demons are damned to hell, it's nothing new. My body got destroyed not much anyone including you could have done about that. Besides you should have know that something like this might happen to you, it comes with the job. Gods of Death are not frail like humans but they can die." Sebastian walked two steps behind the redhead.

"I did know."

Their black shoes taped against the stone floor. A dimly lit tunnel made from bricks which gave off the "stay back, don't come any closer" vibe. Once through the tunnel crossed a rickety rope bridge about a mile from one side to the other. Without emotions or fear the long haired male took one step at a time not caring if he would fall through; his life had gone as well. The butler look down he didn't see anything just blackness. A bottomless hole?

Through at lest five flights of stairs guarded by two soldiers at the exact distances from the other. Down the steps to a ship doc where three boats floated with od course another God of Death sat. The black haired male followed the reaper to a rickety boat the older reaper greeted Grell with a smile.

"Don't touch the water." Commanded the shorter man. The rope that attach to the ship was untied and thrown in the water with a small splash. Sebastian sat on the bench glimpsing at the dark water while the shorter male stood at the front gazing into the foggy abyss.

"Why?"

"Sharks, piranhas, electric eels the whole deal." The boat keeper watched them carefully normally a reaper wouldn't give a warning to the one sentenced to hell. They hoped that they would fall in to safe the time it takes to get to hell and back. The old reaper didn't even try to make a light conversation with his fellow employee. He paddle as fast as his weak body would let him. He shook at every movement he made not holding in his groans.

At the end of the body water was a cave with three openings Grell walked into the one on the far left. Inhuman noise echoed though the darkness; they were close to their destination. The cavern was empty except for them; their was no trace of bugs, rodents or bats any cave dwellers that would find a dark place a wonderful home. They finally reached the end it was a large guarded door with many locks.

When they approached the cross dresser had to flash his ID. Uncertain the soldiers moved out of the way allowing him to unlock the door. The pad locks and chains fell to the ground but he didn't open the door right way. "This is as far as I can go."

"I understand. Grell." The redhead jumped turning around when then demon called his name softly. Golden eyes glimpsed at the pale shadow of his love. The transparent outline of Sebastian showed no emotion.

"All you have to do is follow the path if anything tries to touch you kill it without hesitation." With a huff the heavy door was pulled opened moving little rocks and sand away from the bottom of the entrance. All you could see was a nice tarred path everything else was dark. The demotic butler took a step passed the line that connected the cave to the gate of hell.

"Grell." His body stood forward as he turned his head to look at the male though the corner of one saturated ruby eye. The black haired male smirked and closed his eyes striding down the road.

The red haired male pushed the doors closed making sure the opening was tightly shut placing the locks on in the same order he unlocked them in. Chain and padlocks then another chain locked; Grell took three steps backwards. The guards jumped back to their assign places, pointing their scythes upward. "You did well, Grell Sutcliff."

The long haired male fell to his knees the tears flowing down unable to stop. He took off his glasses cleaning the glass and frames from the foggy tears. Then he wiped his tears on to his coat sleeve drenching it and turning the color to a dark reddish black. "Was it truly that bad?" Asked his boss.

"You have no idea." His yellow eyes gazed at the ground where one gloved hand held the other. "This was all my fault if I didn't get in the way he would still be alive. Sebastian saved my life and died in my place."

"What?" William's eyes squinted he used his death scythe to slide his glasses upwards. He noticed how the under rank reaper tensed his hands clawing at each other.

"He came back for me pushing me out of the way at the last minute."

"So, that demon did a selfless act for a God of Death? We're complete opposites, angels, demons and reaper should not get along." The long haired male gave a sad smile seeing how William shook his head in shame.

"Angels are dirty creatures I've never associated myself with but that's not the point. Well he was mad at me for getting in the way but he protected me." Grell gave a light chuckle. "He pushed me so hard and I went straight through the wall." He sighed. "I can't believe that it's over, his last abusive behave towards me."

The cross dresser looked up his eyes widened. "What are you thinking?" Will growled. What was going through that crazy unpredictable head?

"Don't mind me." He stood suddenly brushing off his clothes. He attitude had completely changed to happiness. "There is something that need my attention right away. Escuse me." The amber eyed male rushed out with his boss right after him calling his name loudly.

---

Sebastian sat in darkness nothing around him for miles but that path. "Sebastian!" From behind he was embraced tightly. Their was only one person who had a voice and a death hug like that.

"Grell?"

"You're stuck with me forever now!" He batted his fake eyelashes grabbing onto the demon so he couldn't escape.

"Now that's what I call hell. What did you do?" The black haired male dislodge himself from the bone braking embrace. The redhead sat next to his lover leaning his head on the hard shoulder of his lover.

"I damned myself to hell so we could be together forever." He said it with such ease the panic from before was completely gone. The shorter male puckered his lips making kissing sounds hoping for some affection. Some affection using tongue that is.

"Why? Why would anyone want to be in this empty void willingly?" Red eyes skimmed the dimension nothing but sounds of immense pain from other souls. Just as the redhead said a few things had attacked him including various creatures humanoid things and large beasts.

"Because I would follow you anywhere including through hell."

---

A/N: I love Sebastian/Grell but I support the abuse much more xD Sorry for any mistakes now review!!


End file.
